beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Performance Tip - Xtreme
is a Performance Tip released by Takara Tomy and Hasbro as part of the Burst System. It debuted in Japan with the release of the B-23 Starter Xcalibur Force Xtreme on December 26th, 2015. It later debuted in western countries with the release of the Roktavor R2 & Xcalius Dual Pack. Description Xtreme features a flat rubber tip with a circular depression in the center, akin to Metal Fight Beyblade's Rubber Flat, that sits at the standard height. Embossed on the top is a stylized "X" for easy differentiation. Due to the surface area to friction ratio, Xtreme will create a highly aggressive, and if launched with a Banking Shoot, somewhat easily controllable movement pattern. In terms of speed, Xtreme is faster than Accel, Zephyr and Assault but is as fast as or slower than Hold or a worn Variable. Xtreme's high speed allows for strong attacks and its high friction creates less chances of losing the Banking Pattern in battle making it one of the most common choices for Attack Combinations. However, Xtreme has three major weaknesses. Firstly, the high friction of the rubber means that Xtreme has incredibly low Stamina, furthermore, the light weight of the Burst System compared to previous Systems means that there is less inertia, exacerbating the Stamina issue further. Secondly, the high friction also means that Xtreme resists changes to the Beyblade's spin from contact with the opponent, thus more force is transferred the teeth in Takara Tomy Layers or the slopes in Hasbro Layers, increasing the chances of Self-Bursts. Lastly, Xtreme will wear down with use, decreasing its aggression with little to no improvement to the tip's Stamina, meaning that multiple copies much be purchased in order to replace worn ones. Use in Attack Combinations Xtreme can be put to use in the Attack Combination Sieg Xcalibur/Winning Valkyrie/Z Achilles 0/2/4/5/7/10 Bump/Meteor/Vortex Xtreme. Xtreme's high speed and friction aids the Burst Attack potential of Sieg Xcalibur/Winning Valkyrie/Z Achilles, while resisting banking pattern loss from Sieg Xcalibur's unbalanced nature, the heavy weight of 0/2/4/5/7/10 Bump/Meteor/Vortex further adds Burst Attack and the strong teeth and heavy weight of the Layer can compensate for the Burst risk of Xtreme's friction. Overall Xtreme is one of the fastest and most aggressive tips in the game, but it is plagued by low Stamina and risk of Self-Bursting. Other Performance Tips are able to compare to or match Xtreme's best traits while also improving on its weakness; such as Accel having greater Stamina while also being easy to control and Hold having comparable or greater speed while having greater versatility with Left-Spin Layers. However, Burst Attack Layers in the current metagame such as Legend Spriggan are heavily reliant on high speed. With greater control over other high speed tips such as a worn Variable or Hold, competitive bladers must own several copies of Xtreme. Differences in the Hasbro Version Hasbro's Xtreme features softer rubber which further increases aggression and speed. While this also means lower Stamina and control, such drawbacks are negligible for Xtreme-based Attack Combinations. As such, Hasbro's Xtreme is a must have for competitive bladers of the Hasbro-Only Format. Use in Attack Combinations Hasbro's Xtreme can be put to use in the Attack Combination Legend Spryzen S3/Xcalius X3 0/2/4/7 Meteor/Vortex Xtreme. Xtreme's high speed and friction aids the Burst Attack potential of Legend Spryzen S3/Xcalius X3, while resisting banking pattern loss from Xcalius X3' unbalanced nature, and the heavy weight of 0/2/4/7 Meteor/Vortex further adds Burst Attack. Products Takara Tomy * B-23 Xcalibur Force Xtreme (translucent blue, red rubber) * B-46 Obelisk Odin Triple Xtreme (translucent black, yellow rubber) * B-00 Xcalibur Force Xtreme (Gold Ver.) (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Xcalibur Force Xtreme (Holy Knight Ver.) * B-00 Dragoon Storm Wing Xtreme (wbba. Store Exclusive) (white, blue rubber) * B-00 Dragoon Storm Wing Xtreme (Aniki Ver.) (CoroCoro Exclusive) (gold, red rubber) * B-00 Amaterios 7Meteor Xtreme (Evil Spirit Ver.) (wbba. Store Exclusive) * B-00 Bakuten Shoot Beyblade 20th Anniversary Set - Dragoon Storm Wing Xtreme Hasbro * C0596 Roktavor R2 & Xcalius Dual Pack - Xcalius Force Xtreme (opaque light blue, black rubber) * C0599 Wyvron W2 & Odax O2 Dual Pack - Odax O2 Triple Xtreme (opaque light blue, black rubber) * C1516 Master Kit - Xcalius Force Xtreme * C2281 Odax O2 Triple Xtreme * C3401 Apex Attack Pack - Odax O2 Triple Xtreme * E2545 Dragoon Storm & Dranzer S Dual Pack - Dragoon Storm Wing Xtreme Gallery Takara Tomy DriverXtreme.png|Xtreme (Official Image) Xtreme (Evil Spirit Ver).png|Xtreme (Evil Spirit Ver.) Xtreme (Gold Ver).png|Xtreme (Gold Ver.) Xtreme (Holy Knight Ver).png|Xtreme (Holy Knight Ver.) Hasbro Trivia References Category:Takara Tomy Category:Hasbro